Camille revient
by Zarbi
Summary: Comme d'autres jeunes filles à travers le monde, Lena est appelé comme Tueuse de Vampire. Mais 4 ans plus tard, sa sœur jumelle Camille morte revient comme si de rien n'était.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMILLE REVIENT**

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Buffy contre les Vampires, ni Les revenants. Tout ceci est pour le plaisir._

**Résumé** : _Comme d'autres jeunes filles à travers le monde, Lena est appelé comme Tueuse de Vampire. Mais 4 ans plus tard, sa sœur jumelle Camille morte revient comme si de rien n'était._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 – Pendant 4 ans<strong>

**Il y 4 ans – Alpes françaises**

Camille Séguret, 14 ans est assise seule et s'ennuie dans le car qui l'emmène à l'excursion de leur classe de 4eme au barrage. Elle est exaspérée par sa sœur jumelle Lena qui a trouvé le moyen de se faire passer pour fiévreuse et éviter l'excursion.

Et voilà que leur professeur s'adresse à eux :

- Je vous remets à tous, un devoir sur notre excursion. Il est à rendre mardi.

- On a contrôle de Math, protestèrent plusieurs jeunes.

- Pas grave, vous n'aviez qu'à vous y mettre plus tôt.

Et la professeure s'avance dans le car en remettant à tous les élèves présents, le devoir à faire. Camille qui écoute sa musique le reçoit parfaitement indifférente.

D'un seul coup, elle se sent très mal. A la maison, Lena a introduit en secret son petit ami Frédéric courtisé aussi par Camille. En théorie, un pacte entre Léna et Camille l'interdit. Léna fait l'amour pour la première fois. Camille est encore vierge.

Elle doit sortir du car. Elle fait une crise. Elle se précipite à l'avant du car et frappe violemment à la porte du car :

- Je veux sortir, je dois sortir.

Le chauffeur qui mène son car prudemment dans les lacets de la route de montagne, ne veut et ne peut pas surtout Il s'écrie :

- Impossible, on ne peut pas s'arrêter ici.

La professeure qui était au fond du car, se précipite à l'avant pour voir ce qui se passe et surtout la raison de Camille voulant sortir. Elle demande :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je veux sortir répète plusieurs fois Camille en frappant la porte avant du car.

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ici, dit le chauffeur

Soudain devant le car dans un virage, il y a un petit garçon brun d'environ 5 ans, le chauffeur fait un écart pour l'éviter. Le car fonce contre la rampe de protection, la fracasse et tombe dans le ravin.

Personne ne survit à la chute du car.

* * *

><p><strong>3 mois plus tard,<strong>

En pleine nuit, Lena fait un rêve étrange. Une jeune femme aborigène, féline, sauvage, dangereuse lui pose une question :

- Veux-tu être forte ?

Lena est persuadée que d'avoir fait l'amour pendant que sa jumelle, son double mourait, la condamne voit d'un seul coup la réponse à toutes ses questions, ses demandes. Elle sera forte pour 2, pour elle, pour sa sœur. Elle le doit :

- Oui pour moi et pour Camille.

Elle se réveille et se rendort. Pendant son sommeil, elle fait d'étranges rêves avec des jeunes files combattant des vampires car en les poignardant au cœur, ils deviennent poussière. Ils ressemblent à des humains et quand ils attaquent, ils ont des canines de vampires et un masque de prédateur avec des yeux jaunes. Ces vampires sont des hommes des femmes de tous âges et même parfois des enfants.

Dans les jours qui suivent, elle constate des changements en elle elle est plus rapide, plus forte, casse beaucoup de choses et fait des crises de boulimie. Sa mère Claire est persuadée qu'elle compense la mort de Camille et qu'elle est dans une nouvelle phase de deuil.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques jours plus tard,<strong>

En rentrant du collège, sa mère l'appelle lui demandant de venir au salon. Elle trouve avec sa mère, un homme dans la force de l'age grand petites lunettes et une petite blonde d'environ 30 ans, très bien habillée à la dernière mode. Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, elle avait vu cette jeune femme dans ses rêves combattant des vampires et d'autres créatures qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. En la voyant, la blonde la regarda en souriant et lui dit dans un français teinté d'un accent américain.

- Bonjour ma sœur. Je me présente Buffy Anne Summers.

- Quoi, ma sœur ?

- Tu as dit oui à Sineya, n'est-ce pas, notre ancêtre aborigène.

- C'est un rêve.

- Oui et non, car tu as accepté ta destinée.

- Et si j'avais dit non.

- Cela serait resté un rêve, un simple rêve.

- Alors que suis-je ?

- Une Tueuse de Vampire, plus forte, plus rapide plus résistante qu'un être humain et capable de combattre et de tuer des vampires. Les créatures de cinéma ou de série télé sont des réalités. Pendant longtemps, il y avait une seule dans le monde et lorsqu'elle mourait, une autre était appelée ailleurs. Mais maintenant dés qu'une Tueuse est prête, elle est appelée à rejoindre ses sœurs, quelques milliers à travers le monde. Et tu en es une. Félicitations.

Alors l'homme mur qui l'accompagne, dit :

- Je me présente Rupert Gilles, Directeur du Conseil des Observateurs et des Tueuses. Avoir des pouvoirs, c'est une chose mais maintenant, il faut apprendre à les utiliser. Car tes pouvoirs sont une sorte de phare dans la nuit du surnaturel. Les différents démons et vampires vont t'attaquer, toi et ta famille. Pour les contrer, il faut apprendre les combattre et pour cela, il faut connaître leurs caractéristiques, leurs faiblesses et comment les tuer. Nous avons à l'heure actuelle, plusieurs écoles à travers le monde pour former les Tueuses à remplir leur devoir. Tu es libre d'accepter ou de refuser de venir. Mais si tu viens, ton espérance de vie augmente nettement. Une Tueuse sans formation ne vit pas longtemps malgré tous ses dons.

- Je précise que ta formation de Tueuse est aussi complétée par une formation normale de lycéenne car tu peux avoir les diplômes de fin d'études secondaires et aller ensuite à l'université. Nous avons des accords avec certaines grandes universités, les écoles militaires, de police, de pompier pour l'inscription, dit Buffy.

- Attention, Buffy nous sommes en France et le diplôme de fin d'études est un examen national: le baccalauréat qui est aussi un diplôme universitaire. Les tueuses françaises, belges se préparent et passent cet examen. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons eu aucun échec. Toutes sont des bachelières. J'espère que tu ne seras pas la première.

Sa mère, Claire arrête la discussion.

- Vous avez dit que les vampires existent, vous n'êtes pas fous ?

- Malheureusement non, madame. Les vampires existent ainsi que les loups-garous, les démons et bien d'autres créatures mythologiques. Votre fille a dit oui pour être une des gardiennes de l'humanité, une tueuse de Vampires est son titre officiel. Mais elle peut battre et tuer bien d'autres créatures. Elle a les capacités. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'elle soit formée à remplir ce devoir, dit Gilles.

- Je tiens à préciser que nous sommes assez nombreuses à le faire pour que chacune d'entre nous ait une profession officielle. De nombreuses de Tueuses sont militaires, policières, pompières, médecins ou infirmières. Mais presque toutes les professions sont représentées. Seules quelqu'une se font de leur fonction Tueuse, un métier officiel.

- Malheureusement, certaines deviennent délinquantes et elles sont alors le plus souvent dans la grande criminalité, soupira la blonde Buffy.

- Qu'est ce que cette histoire de devoir sacré et de pouvoirs ? demanda son père, Pierre.

- Je pense que le plus simple est de faire un démonstration dit Buffy.

Buffy sortit 4 petites barres métalliques.

- Voici 4 barres d'acier. Prenez en une, monsieur Séguret_. _Prenez en une, donnez une autre à votre épouse, une à votre fille Lena et une à moi. Puis essayez de les tordre, madame et monsieur. Je te demande Léna de pas le faire pour l'instant.

Surpris, mais il obéit Après avoir donner les barres, il tente de tordre la sienne et échoue comme son épouse.

Alors Buffy le tente et tord sans problème la barre d'acier de telle sorte que les bords se rejoignent.

- Lena, je te demande de faire la même chose et tu peux le faire.

Lena le fit à sa grande surprise et sous le regard ébahi de ses parents.

- Je crois qu'il faut commencer par le début dit l'Anglais.

- L'histoire du monde est bien différente. Les démons régnaient sur Terre.…..


	2. Chapter 2 - 4 ans plus tard

**Chapitre 2 : 4 ans plus tard**

* * *

><p>Lena a passé une bonne partie des ses 4 années à Londres dans l'école du Conseil. Elle voit le monde différemment. Elle est une Tueuse, une combattante expérimentée. Elle a tué 4 vampires, 2 zombies lors d'une Zombie partie à Haïti, i ans et un démon. Elle a aussi participé à plusieurs chasses de démons. Elle a rencontré les 2 tueuses originelles dont Buffy qu'elle connaît bien, plusieurs membres des survivants de Sunnydale puis plusieures du premier groupe d'appelées.<p>

Mais au début de ce mois de septembre, elle est convoquée dans le bureau du directeur du Conseil, Rupert Gilles. Quand elle arrive, la secrétaire la fait entrer.

- Bonjour Mlle Séguret, Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je vous remercie et vous comment allez-vous ?.

- Je vais bien, et comment va votre famille ?

- Beaucoup moins bien, mes parents viennent de divorcer. Ils ne se sont pas remis de la mort de Camille, ni de mon départ par la suite.

- J'en suis désolé pour vous. Mais je vous ai convoqué pour une bonne raison. Nos médiums nous ont dits que votre ville va connaître un évènement surnaturel de nature inconnue. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que cela peut être. Cela ne correspond à rien de connue. L'idée est que cela serait un mélange de résurrection, nécromancie et zombie. Bref, personne n'y comprend rien. Mais 2 choses sures, c'est que cela aura lieu dans votre ville et que vous, Mlle Léna Séguret, vous serez en première ligne et que cela vous concernera personnellement Ne me demandez pas en quoi. Les prédictions des médiums sont très contradictoires. Mais tous sont d'accord, vous êtes concernés. Alors je vais vous poser une question : Êtes vous prête à remplir votre rôle de Tueuse sur le terrain ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Vous irez au lycée de votre ville comme élève de terminale en section scientifique. Vous reprendrez les matières que vous suivez ici. Vous habiterez chez votre mère. Une pièce sera installée pour vous entrainer et qui vous servira comme arsenal.

* * *

><p><strong>Siège DCRI - Paris<strong>

- Pour résumer Mlle Séguret, nous sommes parfaitement au courant de vos capacités comme de la formation que vous avez reçue au sein de votre organisation. Vous êtes française en France. Donc voici votre carte d'agent de la DCRI, vous faites partie de la cellule S. Vous évitez de l'utiliser à tout bout de champ, merci d'avance. Vous avez aussi une lettre d'introduction pour le capitaine de gendarmerie de votre ville qui explique que vous êtes un agent sous couverture et qu'il doit rester discret sur vous et vous aider de son mieux. Vous avez la même lettre pour les commissaires et officiers de gendarmerie des villes environnantes.

- Bonne chance. Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur ce qui va se passer ?

- Non, moins que vous probablement. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il va y avoir quelque chose. Mais quoi est la grande question.

* * *

><p><strong>Gare SNCF de la ville<strong>

Lena descend du train qui vient de l'amener de Paris (TGV + Intercités). Sa mère l'attend sur le quai de la gare.

- Bonjour ma Chère dit sa mère. As-tu fait un bon voyage ?

- J'ai dormi une bonne partie du trajet surtout dans le TGV.

- On a apporté plusieurs grosses boites pour toi et ta pièce d'entrainement a été finie. J'ai profité des artisans pour refaire la plomberie de la salle de bains.

- D'accord. Et papa que devient-il ?

- Il va bien. Mais nous nous parlons plus beaucoup. Je crois que cela lui fait grand plaisir que tu reviennes car il pourra ainsi oublier Camille.

- Il faut aussi que j'aille voir le capitaine de gendarmerie. Est-ce que tu le connais ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau du capitaine Thomas, <strong>**Gendarmerie, 2 jours plus tard**

- Comme vous le constatez d'après cette lettre et cet ordre de mission, je prendrai le commandement que seulement dans le cas d'extrême danger, j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais on ne sait jamais. Je vous conseille d'appeler le siège de la DCRI qui vous confirmera tout cela. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est qu'il y a quelque chose de très important, d'inconnu qui va arriver bientôt.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cela. Pourquoi une adolescente de 18 ans sans formation peut supplanter des officiers de gendarmerie bien formé et aguerri ?

- Je suis parfaitement formé mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir à quoi. Je vous précise que vous êtes toujours le chef de la gendarmerie de la ville. Je n'agis que dans des circonstances très exceptionnelles. Le reste du temps, je ne serais qu'une lycéenne et une citoyenne lambda. Si tout se passe bien, je vous reverrai seulement pour vous dire que ma mission est terminée et que je ne reviendrai pour des événements familiaux ou pour quelques vacances bien méritées. Autrement, si je prends le commandement, nous serions tous au bord du précipice et en grand danger de mort et de destruction pour toute la vallée. Et là vous serez bien content que je vous dise quoi faire. Je précise dans ce cas qu'officiellement, vous aurez les bénéfices de la réussite. Je n'étais que pour vous aider.

- Et en cas d'échec ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pour cela car nous serons alors tous morts ou pire.

* * *

><p><strong>Automne et Hiver – Alpes Françaises<strong>

Léna Séguret est une élève du lycée de la ville qui prépare son bac comme toutes les autres. Elle retrouve ses amis d'enfance. Elle est très forte en anglais car elle le parle couramment. Bien sûr, elle est aussi très bonne en sport, mais pour son professeur, elle se retient. Il aimerait bien la pousser en athlétisme. Mais Léna décline ces invitations à rejoindre le club local. Elle n'a aucun rapport avec la gendarmerie.

Jusqu'au printemps, il n'y a rien à signaler. Elle participe en renfort à quelques opérations dans le grand sud-est ainsi qu'en Suisse et dans les Alpes Italiennes.

Aucun médium ou autres sources d'informations n'apportent pas de nouvelles informations.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril – A l'extérieur de la ville<strong>

Camille se réveille dans l'herbe des pâturages en fleur.

Que fait-elle là ? se demande-elle. Elle était dans le car en route pour barrage avec ses camarades de classe. Et maintenant elle est dans l'herbe. Est ce qu'il y a eu un accident ? Est-elle blessée ?

Elle vérifie en bougeant une à un les doigts de la main, tout va bien puis chaque doigt de pied et de nouveau tout va bien. Ensuite, c'est les bras et les jambes et finalement sa tête. Pas de sang sur elle, ni autour. Elle se relève prudemment. Pas de vertiges, ni de douleur.

Sa seconde question est : Où est –elle ?

Elle tourne sur elle-même tout doucement Elle connaît ses montagnes. Elle les voit depuis sa naissance. La route est au-dessus d'elle et c'est la route de la ville au barrage, celle qu'empruntait le car. Elle se dit :

- Où est le car ? Ya t il eu un accident ? AI-je été éjecté ?

Mais pas de trace de car. Elle ne voit aucun trace de roue dans l'herbe, ni aucune carcasse. Elle regarde attentivement et le garde-fou est intact. Elle ne comprend rien à rien.

Que fait-elle là ? Elle se souvient d'une crise de panique dans le car. Est-ce qu'elle a quitté le car et fuit à travers la vallée jusqu'à cet endroit ? Elle essaye de se rappeler, rien. Elle se souvient du car scolaire, de son début de crise de panique. Mais après, c'est le trou noir. Depuis combien de temps est la question qu'elle doit se poser.

Elle regagne la route et ne voit aucune trace du car, ni d'un quelconque accident.

Maintenant que faire : aller au barrage et voir si le car est là-bas ou rentrer en ville, aller au collège voir si on l'attend ou même rentrer à la maison car si on la cherche partout, papa ou maman doivent l'attendre là-bas.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se met en route vers la ville. Tout en marchant, elle entend un grand cri dans la montagne et elle se retourne pour essayer de voir d'où cela vient et ne découvre rien. Elle ne sait pas qu'on l'observe de loin.

Elle met une heure à rentrer à pied à la maison et la nuit commence à tomber. Elle ne voit personne en route même pas une voiture ce qui la surprend quelque peu. Elle pensait qu'on la recherchait. Mais manifestement, personne ne la cherche ou alors bien loin de là. Alors que sont devenus les autres camarades avec qui elle était et les professeurs qui les accompagnaient ainsi que le chauffeur ? Elle ne s'est pas réveillée comme ça dans l'herbe alors qu'à l'instant d'avant, elle était dans un car qui roulait sur une route de montagne vers le barrage, lieu de la visite scolaire.

Arrivée à la maison, personne, pas de lumière et la porte d'entrée est fermée. Très étonnant, elle est perdue et personne n'est à la maison pour l'attendre. D'après ce qu'elle se souvient de ce qu'il faut faire en cas de disparition et d'enlèvement, il faut que quelqu'un reste à la maison et si possible un parent. Et là personne, pas ses parents, pas de Lena, pas de voisin, pas de gendarme ni de journaliste ou de simple curieux. Mais elle a faim, soif, fatigué et se sent sale. Elle décide d'appliquer ce principe à elle-même. Elle n'est pas perdue et ce sont les autres qui le sont. Elle va les attendre à la maison. Ils finiront bien par arriver.

Elle trouve la clef de réserve à l'endroit habituel. Elle ouvre la porte et retrouve la maison tel qu'elle l'avait quittée le matin. Elle est fatiguée et ne prête guère attention. Ce qui l'intéresse est le réfrigérateur puis la douche et ensuite sa chambre. Et après elle ne sait pas ?


End file.
